A filesystem is a data structure (or set of data structures) and associated logic that facilitate tasks related to storing data in a computer system: allocating and freeing storage space on mass storage devices; reading and writing data; creating, modifying and deleting files; maintaining hierarchical directory structures; and so forth. Filesystem data structures are typically fairly complex, with interdependent fields that must be maintained consistently to avoid data corruption or loss. Because of this complexity and interdependence, filesystem operations do not lend themselves to parallelization. Consequently, improving the performance of a large file server (e.g. reducing operation latency or increasing client capacity) often entails purchasing new, faster hardware.
Methods of providing enhanced access to filesystem data without such expenditure may be of benefit in this field.